Maria's Pet Werehogs
by BlackLouie
Summary: When Maria's mother dies, she gets a werehog and she names it Shadow then another werehog gets lost and she takes him home too, she names it Silver. Will the two werehogs get along to keep her happy?
1. Chapter 1:The new werehogs

Maria's Pet Werehogs

As Maria was coming home from a funeral, her dad asked her if she wanted a pet to make her feel better. Maria nodded and they drove over to the pet shop.

"Hello, I'm the pet owner. Are you here to buy a pet?" The pet owner asked.

"Yes, my daughter needs a friend because her mother died and she was my love too."Chadly replied.

"Okay, you may look at the finest ones we have, chose carefully." The pet owner explained.

Maria was walking through the pet shop looking at dogs and cats and some fish until she noticed a black animal. She looked at it for a while until she noticed it was a werehog.

"Oh daddy can I have him?" Maria jumped.

"Are you sure that you want him?" Chadly asked looking scared of the small werehog.

"Yes, he might need a home." Maria smiled.

"Okay, we can get him, but you have to take care of him, okay? And don't let him scratch the chairs at home." warned her.

"I won't." Maria answered as she took the black werehog out of the cage and hugged it tightly.

The baby werehog growled.

"Aw... I'm going to name you... Shadow." Maria decided as he kissed the werehog's head, but he still growled.

At Home...

Maria gave Shadow food and water and a bed. was in his office working on a report for his job, he wanted to get his check after the bought the expensive werehog.

"Okay Shadow, your all set." Maria said while petting him.

Shadow still didn't like anyone yet, he growled and walked over to his bed to sleep.

Maria watched him and petted him again, Shadow opened his eyes and growled.

"It's okay Shadow, don't be upset at me. I just want a friend." Maria told him.

Shadow stopped growling and fell asleep. He wanted to trust her, but after what happened, he lost trust in all humans.

In the streets...

A shadow was running on its forelegs, it started to run into the street and into the ally and then towards Maria's house, it looked into the window and saw Shadow and Maria together.

The animal turned around and hid behind the house until each day passed.

The next day...

Shadow was still sleeping as Maria walked down stairs to get breakfast, she was going to have cream of wheat. After that, she got up and took a shower.

noticed Shadow and petted him, Shadow looked at him and growled.

"Okay okay, I'm going to work now." Chadly panicked as he took some pancakes and left the house quickly.

When Maria was done,she went up to her room and got dressed quickly and came down stairs to spend time with Shadow, she also got a tennis ball from her room and threw in towards him.

Shadow lifted his head quickly and ran after the ball, then he grabbed it in is mouth and gave it back to Maria. As she was about to threw the ball again, she noticed a shadow looking in her house from the window.

"Hey, who's that?" Maria wondered.

The animal clawed at the window and Maria got up and ran outside towards the window that was being clawed at while Shadow sat down wating for her to come back in.

When Maria was in the house again, she was holding a Silver colored werehog. He looked up at her and whined, Shadow saw the werehog and growled at him.

"No Shadow, be nice. His name is Silver because he has a collar on." Maria said as she put Silver down and let him go over to Shadow so that they were friends.

Shadow growled at Silver, he didn't like other werehogs at all. Silver backed away and whined, then he curled up.

"Shadow, be nice." Maria told him again.

Shadow looked at Silver and walked away. Silver followed him because he wanted to play, Shadow pushed him away. Silver whined and howled at him. Finally Shadow let him pounce and jump on him.

Maria went over to the kitchen to find Silver a food bowl and milk since he was younger than Shadow.

"Okay Silver, this is your bowl for food and your bowl for milk." Maria said as Silver ran over to her and rubbed his head against her face and rolled over.

Shadow looked at Silver with an annoyed look. (_Wow, now I have to deal with sharing a bed with this dumb werehog!_) Shadow thought.

Silver wagged his fluffy tail and went after the tennis ball that Maria threw, Shadow was also after it to show that he was the best pet werehog better than Silver. As came home after work he noticed Silver.

"Hey, how did he get in here?" asked.

"He was lost so he came over to our house, can I also keep this one, please?" Maria begged.

"Fine, but if he becomes a problem he will be sent to the pound, is that clear?" Chadly asked.

"Yes." Maria answered.

Silver and Shadow looked at and whined.

"Hello Shadow, hello little one." greeted them.

"The other one is named Silver." Maria corrected him.

"Oh, hello Silver." Chadly petted him and went up stair to finish his work before we took a shower that night.

Shadow yawned and went over to his bed to sleep.

"Shadow, you must share your bed with Silver because we are all out of beds." Maria sighed.

Silver wagged his tail and ran towards the bed and got in it with Shadow, then he curled up and put his head on Shadow's arms. Shadow was about to claw him but Silver yawned.

Shadow stopped himself and smiled at Silver, then he fell asleep. (_Well, it's not that bad._) Shadow thought in his sleep.

Silver started whinning in his sleep at 12:00 A.M, Shadow woke up and started at Silver, he knew that he was having a nightmare and he woke him up.

(_Your only dreaming._) Shadow hissed in his thoughts.

(_Oh, sorry about that Shadow._) Silver replied to his thoughts.

They both went back to sleep, Silver was now on top of Shadow the next day before Maria came down for breakfast as usual.

Shadow woke up with fur in his mouth and he threw Silver off of him. The little werehog woke up and yawned, then he looked at Shadow.

(_Why were you on me?_) Shadow hissed again.

(_I don't know, I was asleep, I move in my sleep and I can't control it Shadow. Sorry._) Silver whimpered.

Shadow nodded and shook himself off, then he went over to his bowl and started eating, Silver did the same.

Maria came down stairs and noticed that Shadow and Silver were getting along finally, she petted them both and let them lick her hands.

"So do you guys like each other now?" Maria asked them.

Silver and Shadow were still eating, they ignored her question. There was a knock on the door and a man with a dog came in and looked for Chadly. His dog was a boxer and it didn't like werehogs, but Maria didn't know.

"My dad is still getting ready for work today, so if you can just come back later." Maria explained.

The boxer looked at the two werehogs eating and he growled.

"Down Dark! Down boy!" The man shouted.

Dark continued to Bark at Silver and Shadow.

Silver noticed the dog and howled, he hid behind Shadow and shivered.

(_It's only a dog, shoe brain!_) Shadow snapped but Silver cover his head in his paws. The boxer wanted to attack them.

Shadow growled at the dog but it didn't work, the dog got free from the man's grasp and went after Shadow and Silver.

"Bark! Bark!" Dark barked as Silver was close behind Shadow, the two werehogs ran upstairs into Maria's room and hid behind a big box.

Maria looked at the dog and grabbed him by the collar.

"You can't attack me pets, so please go home with this nice young man." Maria said as she threw the dog to the man.

"Uh, thanks." The man said and went home.

Silver and Shadow were doomed because they were unsure if the dog was gone or not, Maria walked upstairs to look for Silver and Shadow.

(_Is the big puppy gone?_) Silver whined.

(_Yes_, _they might be._) Shadow replied in a hiss.

Maria found her pets and took them down stairs.

"Maybe I shold let you guys sleep in my room so I'm going to take your bed upstairs." Maria decided while taking their bed and putting it upstairs next to her bed.

Silver and Shadow exchanced glances and walked upstairs with their owner.

Maria was in her room looking at her emails, Shadow and Silver decided to watch her typer emails to her friends.

"Hi guys, I'm just replying to emails that my old friends sent me since I moved here." Maria explained.

Silver and Shadow howled a reply to her.

"Aw... You guys are cool." Maria petted them and continued to type on her computer.

Silver liked the noise that each key made when she typed, Shadow liked the background on her computer screen, he wagged his tail and howled at her.

"You like my computer background. Thanks Shadow." Maria smiled as she picked up Shadow and rubbed his belly.

Silver wagged his tail and ran around her room and jumped on top of her bed.

"Silver, why are you so happy now?" Maria asked as Silver howled and chewed on her blankets.

Shadow watched.

"No Silver, you can't do that." Maria said as she picked him up and ran her fingers through his fur.

Silver closed his eyes and purred.

"Aw... Do you like it?" Maria asked as Silver purred.

Chadly was on his way out to work and Maria hugged him goodbye and Shadow and Silver howled goodbye to him.

"Bye Shadow, Bye Silver, Bye my sweet Maria." Her dad said as he walked out the door and went off to work.

Shadow and Silver ran upstairs and played in their bed.

Maria continued her emailing and then she shut down her computer and read a book for an hour. Silver and Shadow yawned and looked at each other, then they fell asleep.

"Silver? Shadow?" Maria wondered as she noticed them taking a nap together.

Maria went downstairs to eat lunch. She was sure that Silver and Shadow will be okay.

Her dad was almost in a panic at work, he couldn't find anything new to write about because Maria was too busy with her emails to hang out with him on work nights and tell him about a new idea.

Was this the end for him?

**Shadow has a new home with Maria, but he also made friend named Silver, will they be friendly to each other to keep Maria happy? Find out in chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2:Work to do

Silver and Shadow were still sleeping by the time Maria left the house to go to her meeting with a new friend near the city.

Silver suddenly opened his eyes and yawned, Shadow was still sleeping peacefully.

(_Hey, I wonder if Maria is down stairs._) Silver barked as he ran down stairs to look for her.

He walked in the kitchen but she wasn't there, then he leaped on the counter top and sniffed for her scent, it smelled like her but it was stale.

Shadow finally woke up after having a feeling that Silver was gone from the bed and he was down stairs. He went down stairs and noticed Silver was on the counter top.

(_Hey! Get down shoe brian!_) Shadow hissed.

(_I'm looking for our owner!_) Silver whined.

Shadow howled for her, but Maria wasn't answering, she left.

When Chadly came home, Silver and Shadow acted normal and whined.

"Aw, hi guys. Where's Maria, I need her because I had a hard time at work today." Chadly explained as he went up stairs. Finally Maria came in through the door.

Silver and Shadow wagged their tails and ran towards her. They both licked her hands as their welcome.

"Hi Silver, hi Shadow." Maria greeted them.

"Hey Maria, my job is hard without your ideas." Chadly sighed.

"Oh, what should I do?" Maria asked.

"You don't remember?" Chadly asked.

"Oh yeah, your writing ideas." Maria replied as her dad made her follow.

Silver and Shadow followed from behind and went into her dad's office and watched Maria's dad type while Maria said the ideas out loud.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooow!" Silver howled.

"Shh... My dad needs ideas otherwise he can't hear me." Maria said.

"Okay, now I see where your coming from." Chadly noticed as Shadow howled.

"Okay, I'm coming." Maria sighed as Shadow and Silver led her to her room and they both got into their bed, they wanted to be tucked in.

"Aw... Are you guys tired?" Maria asked as Silver and Shadow answered in a yawn.

She tucked them in and then he petted them a goodnight then they were both asleep. Maria went into her closet and got dressed her PJ's then she went to go brush her teeth. After she was done, she got into bed as her dad came in and tucked her in.

"Goodnight Maria." Chadly said as he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight dad." Maria answered as she went to sleep.

During the night...

Eggman wonders around in the forest and looks for a little girl so that he could gain ideas about destroying the whole word without having cheap machines that always break.

He told his robots to scan the area but they were stupid to listen and they failed to follow orders that Eggman told them to do.

"No no no! For get it! We will try california instead stupid idiots!" Eggman shouted as they left the area.

But some other person was looking for Maria, they wanted her for the money and to use her as a working maid.

The person looking for Maria was in the city hiding from the cops and he was a chaemeleon, he was working for Eggman Nega. It was Espio, he was working for him.

"Hey Epsio, did you find Maria yet?" Eggman Nega asked.

"No sir, but I might have an idea." Espio grinned.

"Okay, but make it fast." Eggman Nega whispered through the walkie talkie and hung up.

"Now to find that girl!" Espio said as he ran through the streets looking for Maria.

The next day...

Maria was walking down stairs to eat breakfast before she woke up her pet werehogs, Silver and Shadow were still sleeping in bed.

Chadly got out of bed and got dressed for work as usual, he also fixed his hair and hurried down for breakfast, then he was off to work.

Maria was about to go up to her room until someone knocked on the door.

It was Espio. She didn't like him.

"Have you seen Maria?" Espio asked her.

"Uh no, I don't know her." Maria lied.

"I'm going to look some where else then." Espio said sounding frustrated.

Maria sighed with relief, she knew that Espio took children to get money and she didn't want to risk being taken away by Eggman Nega.

Silver and Shadow looked at her, they were worried about her as well, they didn't want to lose her either.

"It's okay Shadow and Silver, I will be fine." Maria reassured them.

Silver purred and licked her hand while Shadow purred and put his paw on Maria's lap. Maria pets them both and walks up to her room.

The two werehogs follow her and watch. They noticed that she was reading a book and they jumped on top of her bed to look at the pages. Lots of paragraphs on each page made the book seem too confusing.

Silver and Shadow tilted their head to one side as they read each line.

"Oh hi guys, I'm reading a chapter book, it might be too hard for you to read it. It's about a young man." Maria explained.

Silver and Shadow still kept their heads tilted to one side until Silver howled and licked the book page.

"Oh Silver. You messed up this page." Maria moaned.

Silver whimpered and purred, he loved her anyway.

"It's okay boy." Maria replied while petting him.

Shadow looked annoyed and he clawed Silver's behind, it wasn't pretty.

"Oooooooooooow!" Silver wailed.

(_Shoe Brain!_) Shadow hissed.

(_What did I do!_) Silver whined.

Shadow walked away and went down stairs to drink water as Maria went to fix her book that Silver licked.

"Shadow is being mean again?" Maria asked.

Silver purred like nothing happened so that he could tll her that he was getting along well with him.

"Okay. You guys have been good while my dad is out." Maria praised him.

Silver looked up at her and then he went down stairs with Shadow.

(_So shoe brain have you learned not to lick people's book!_) Shadow hissed.

(_Your being mean again!_) Silver howled.

(_Oh shut up! I will be nice if you stop doing stupid things around here!_) Shadow snapped.

Silver ignored him and drank out of his milk bowl, Shadow wernt back up stairs and got into his bed and took another nap.

Silver sat down, then he climbed up the table and jumped to the window and looked out of it, he saw lots of kids playing outside and running around big objects.

(_If others kids saw us, they would think about how we are ugly and that we are dangerous._) Silver sighed.

Maria came down stairs and noticed her other werehog sitting near the window, she walked towards him and ran her fingers through his fur. Silver purred and looked back, he really liked it when she did that.

"Come on Silver, do you wanna help my type up a letter?" Maria asked as Silver nodded and followed her up stairs.

Maria jumped to her chair and started typing, her letter was a story about a lost hedgehog. Silver watched the letters appear on the screen as she typed them in.

"So is this good?" Maria asked as Silver read her story. It was half way finished.

Silver nodded and she smiled, then she kept on going. Shadow was still sleeping, his was head tucked under his paws.

Silver whined when she made a typing error, Maria searched for the error and corrected the word.

"You are so smart. Thank you Silver." Maria smiled and patted his head.

Silver smiled and continued to watc her, he enjoyed the sound of the keys when she typed. Shadow started twitching in his sleep and Maria noticed that he was having a bad dream.

Silver didn't get up to see if he was okay. He sat there watching, he didn't want to wake up Shadow on his own.

"Hey Shadow, are you having a nightmare?" Maria asked as she shook Shadow awake.

Shadow opened his eyes slowly and yawned, he was running in his dream. He growled because he was about to catch a robber, it was good dream.

"Sorry, I thought you were having a bad dream." Maria apologized as Shadow turned around and went back to sleep.

Silver was waiting for her to continue.

"Okay Silver, I'm going to save my story and this point and continue it later because I'm losing ideas for it. I promise." Maria said as she picked up Silver and went down stairs.

Shadow was twitching in his sleep again, he was chasing after those robber again in his dream.

Maria took Silver down as her father came in the door and walked in.

"Hey, we might want to take them to the vet to make sure that they aren't sick." Chadly said.

"Oh I forgot to tell you about that." Maria gasped.

"It's okay, I forgot too, but at least I remembered today." Her dad replied as he took Silver and looked at him.

Silver tilted his head to one side and whined.

"You need shots." Chadly said as Silver knew what he was talking about and he tried to ran from him.

"Silver, it will help so that you don't get sick in the future." Maria said calming Silver down.

Silver relaxed and sighed, then he looked up at her.

Shadow was still dreaming, he almost caught the robbers but they got away and he woke up from his dream with a howl.

Chadly walked up stairs and greeted Shadow, then he went into his room to work on the 3rd paper about a guy who walked into the mall and stole a phone.

Shadow hissed and went down stairs to meet up with Maria, who was waiting from him.

"Hey Shadow." Maria said as she picked him up.

Silver decided to play with the tennis ball, he liked that game.

Shadow still looked at Silver with an annoyed look, he liked Silver, but he was annoying to live with.

"Grrr... Bark!" Silver barked and chased after the ball.

"Be careful Silver." Maria warned as Silver hit his head on the wall.

Silver shook his head and continued to play with the tennis ball again. Shadow purred and licked Maria's face, then he got down and watched Silver chase after the ball.

Chadly came out and told Maria that Silver and Shadow are going to the vet tomorrow morning. Maria nodded and went up stairs that night. Silver and Shadow followed her.

"Hey guys. You might want to go to bed now because your going to the vet tomorrow." Maria reminded them.

Silver and Shadow exchanged glances and watched her type the rest of her story until Silver yawned and walked over to the basket and fell asleep in it. Shadow followed him and fell asleep too.

Maria was finished, then she saved the story and got ready for bed. Chadly was up till 10:00 P.M then he went to bed.

Silver was dreaming about the vet, it was nightmare. The docter stabbed him and hurt hiim while Shadow was dreaming about catching the robbers who stole money from the bank.

Silver was afraid of the vet but will he panic when the shot hits him?

**Silver and Shadow are still friendly to each other in the story, but will they get along after their shots to keep Maria happy? Find out in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3:Silver VS Shadow

Shadow woke up with Silver on top of him again, the pushed him away and stretched then he walked down stairs.

Silver looked around and hid under the bed until they changed their minds about taking him t the vet.

(_That animal doctor will stab me and kill me! I don't wanna die!_) Silver whimpered.

Maria was already down stairs by the time that Shadow got there, he went over to his food bowl to eat.

"Hi Shadow, are you ready to go to the vet?" Maria asked as she picked him up.

Shadow growled because he was eating and she interupted his time.

"Aw, you'll be fine after you get a shot." Maria replied.

Shadow wanted to finish eating. Maria finally let hom go and he rushed over to his bowl again and continued to eat.

"Hey, where's Silver? Isn't he supposed to be down for breakfast too?" Maria asked as she went up stairs to look for him.

Silver saw her feet, he knew it was Maria, but he was still under the bed looked scared. He didn't want to go to the vet, he was too weak for it.

"Silver? Come on out now. Your going to have breakfast before you go." Maria said as she spotted him under the bed.

As she reached for him, he bit her hand.

"Ow. Silver, I better clean my hand off before it gets infected." Maria sighed as she went to the bathroom.

Silver was still under the bed hiding.

(_I bit her, I didn't mean to. I hate the vet, if I have to go then god the hedgehog, please save me after my shots._) Silver sighed.

Maria came back and grabbed Silver and dragged him into her arms, Silver looked up at her and howled.

"Your going to miss breakfast, Shadow is waiting for you." Maria reminded him.

Silver sighed as she took him down stairs.

Shadow sat there until Silver was down stairs eating.

(_Ha! The vet is not as scary as you think it is, your such a shoe brain! One shot is all we're both getting and that's it!_) Shadow hissed.

(_But they will stab me so hard with it and then I will die!_) Silver whined.

Shadow let out a hiss of annoyace and continued to wash himself, Silver continued eating.

Chadly was still getting ready and dressed to take them to the vet with Maria.

As Silver finished his last bites of food he walked over to Shadow and whined.

Shadow hissed and moved towards the table.

(_Silver furball! You don't know anything, the vet won't kill you! You are such an idiot!_) Shadow sneered.

Silver tilted his head to one side.

(_Why do you always call me a shoe brain!_) Silver hissed.

(_Because you are one! You never think about the positive side! Your also too negative!_) Shadow growled and clawed at Silver.

"Oooooooow!" Silver wailed, a few claw marks were on his side.

(_That's what you get you little furball!_) Shadow hissed and went up stairs with Maria.

Silver hid under the table and sighed. He licked his small scars and whined. Shadow was beginning to hate him now.

(_What did I do to deserve this? I'm a shoe brain, I'm stupid, and I can't even learn. Why is Shadow so smart? Am I smart too? I guess I'm a weak werehog for now._) Silver thought.

"Hey guys, are you ready to go?" Maria asked and Shadow followed her down stairs.

Silver came out of his hiding spot and whined. Chadlycame down and they took the werehogs to the car.

Silver saw the nice yellow car, he liked it. Shadow hissed at the color, he liked black cars better.

"Okay get in." Chadly said as Maria grabbed Shadow and Silver and got in the car.

Chadly was in the front seat, as he got his seat belt on, the car moved. He drove past lots of places, Silver and Shadow looked out of the window and saw stores.

Maria looked out of the window too, she smiled at Silver and Shadow.

Chadly stopped the car finally, they were at the vet.

Silver whined but Shadow hissed so that Silver was silent, he didn't want any trouble when they got there.

"Hello, and what do we have here? Dogs?" The animal nurse asked.

"No, there werehogs." Chadly corrected her.

"Uh, okay then." She replied with a funny smile. She thought he was crazy.

"This is Shadow and the other one right here is Silver." Chadly introduced them.

Silver still hated the vet and he tried to run, but Maria caught him in time. Shadow look annoyed.

"Okay, bring Shadow over here and he will get his shots." The animal nurse said as Chadly placed Shadow on the animal desk.

"He's getting one shot for now." Chadly corrected her again.

"Okay." She replied as she took out a needle and pressed it on Shadow's back and gently pressed the needle in him.

Shadow didn't howl or whine. He was perfectly calm.

"Okay, bring Silver over here." She said as she let Shadow go and he ran back to Maria.

Silver whined and howled like crazy.

"Hey, no! Calm down, I haven't even started yet. Chadly help me, hold him down." The nurse panicked as he helped her.

Silver couldn't move, but he still continued to whine and howl, as she pressed the needle in him, Silver stopped moving and closed his eyes. He was hoping for life, he was worried.

"Uh, did you put Silver to sleep with this shot?" Chadly asked as he noticed Silver's eyes were closed.

"No, this is the flu shot. Why?" She asked.

"Silver looks like he's sleeping." Chadly replied.

Silver finally opened his eyes and felt his body again, he was so afraid that he went numb. Shadow hissed again and walked over to him as the nurse let him go.

(_What in the heck Silver! Your so stupid!_) Shadow hissed in annoyance and clawed his ear.

(_Ow! God darn it Shadow! I'm sick of your mess!_) Silver was about to attack Shadow but Maria picked them up and they were headed to the car.

Chadly was driving back to the house. Silver and Shadow hissed at each other the whole way there.

"You two stop it!" Chadly shouted as they both froze and stared at him then they both walked away and went up stairs.

(_Hahahaha! Your still a shoe brain!_) Shadow laughed as Silver attacked him, he clawed at Shadow until Shadow was bleeding.

Shadow closed his eyes, he wasn't dead. But he was injured by Silver's clawing.

(_What have I done?_) Silver whined as he back away.

Maria came in and saw Silver next to Shadow, she noticed Shadow was bleeding.

"Oh Silver, what did you do this time?" Maria asked as she picked Shadow up and took him the bathroom.

Silver hid under the bed again, he was guilty and now Shadow will hate me forever.

(_I guess my dream from the other night wasn't true. We can get along to keep Maria happy, Shadow will attack me and not notice me at all._) Silver whined with a few tears coming out of his eyes.

Shadow walked out of the bathroom and licked his wonded chest and walked towards Maria's room.

(_I guess Silver didn't mean it. But I still think he's a shoe brain._) Shadow thought.

Maria came into her room to look for Silver, he was under the bed.

"It's okay Silver, I'm not mad at you." She said as Silver didn't want to come out ever again.

Shadow yawned and went to bed that night while Silver slepted under Maria's bed for the night.

Silver was dreaming again, and this time it wasn't a good dream. He was lost in a place called Confusion of Time, Silver was waiting for Shadow in his dream. He sat there until Maria had a knife and stabbed him, Silver felt his heart leave his life.

Silver woke up with a howl and looked around, then he fell asleep again.

Shadow noticed his howl and looked at him, but he was too late to hiss out a word to him, so he went back to sleep.

Maria heard him howl, but she was still sleeping.

Chadly was typing up a report for his job, he was up until 11:00 P.M then he was in bed.

Silver was still worried about Shadow losing his faith in friendship.

What will he do to keep their friendship alive?

**Silver and Shadow were at the brink of losing their friendship connection. Will they keep their friendship alive while they have the chance? Find out in chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4:A New Member

The next day, Silver woke up and he didn't want to come out. He was still under the bed, he didn't like they way that he attacked his own friend.

Shadow yawned and got up from his bed, then he walked over to Silver who was under the bed looking afraid of him.

(_Crazy shoe brain! He can't even come out and notice that I'm fine._) Shadow growled and turned away.

Silver watched Shadow leave the room and go down stairs.

Maria was already there with her father at the table, Shadow walked over to his bowl and started eating.

"Hi Shadow, is Silver okay now?" She asked.

Shadow only growled and continued to eat.

"Fine, I'm going to check on Silver." Maria said as she left the table and went up stairs.

In the city...

Espio was still looking for Maria, he was dazed from the heat and he was tired from looking.

"Hey Espio! Did you find Maria?" Eggman Nega asked.

"No, I'm still looking." Espio replied.

"Oh, if you can't find her, then I will send Metal Sonic to scan the area for her!" Eggman Nega said feeling angry.

"Okay sir. I will continue to look." Espio replied.

In Maria's room...

Silver finally came out and look around, he wasn't afraid of Shadow anymore.

"Hi Silver, are you okay?" Maria asked.

Silver smiled and licked her hands, then he howled and ran down stairs to eat.

Shadow barley finished and he was about to walk away until Silver knocked him over by mistake.

(_Hey! Watch it Silver head!_) Shadow growled and walked up stairs.

(_He must be upset with me again._) Silver sighed.

Chadly was getting ready for work again and he was running late.

"Sorry guys, but I have to go!" Chadly said as he rushed down stairs to say goodbye to Silver, then he was off to work.

"Bye dad!" Maria called as her dad closed the door and ran out to the car and drove off.

Silver was finished with his bowl and he kicked it away lightly and ran up stairs to apologize to Shadow.

(_Sorry Shadow, I didn't mean to attack you, but you made me do it._) Silver whined and looked at Shadow with puppy eyes.

Shadow give him a little smile then he walked over to Maria's bed and jump on top of it. Silver did the same thing and looked at Maria's book.

"Oh, sorry. I was reading a book, but you guys are welcome to join me." Maria said as they looked at the words in the book.

Silver was waiting until she turned the page, but she still reading the other page.

"Well, I'm going to finish my work around the house, my dad wants my room cleaned up and the rest of the house looking great!" Maria finally said as she closed her book and ran down stairs.

Shadow and Silver exchanged glances, then they looked out of t window and saw another werehog walking across the street, it was blue with white on the tip of it's spiky head.

(_Hey, is that another one or is it me?_) Shadow asked.

(_No, it's another werehog._) Silver purred.

(_Oh no, then Maria will want that one as well._) Shadow sighed.

The werehog was lost, he looked up at Maria's house and waited by the door with it's eyes closed and it was smiling.

Maria was about to go outside until Shadow and Silvefr howled and it made her look at them.

"What? I'm only going outside to make sure that the yard is clean before my dad gets home." Maria said as she opened the door and a howl came, she looked down and noticed another werehog sitting at her doorstep.

"Hello, and where did you come from?" Maria asked as she picked it up and it purred.

The werehog also had a collar on it, which had a name printed on it. It read: Sonic.

Maria looked at his collar and noticed the name printed on it.

"So your name is Sonic." Maria smiled as she introduced him to Silver and Shadow.

Sonic howled and ran around the room like he was crazy.

Shadow and Silver stood there looking stunned.

(_Great! Now we have to share our bed with this guy!_) Shadow complained while Silver howled with Sonic.

Shadow looked at them with a growl rising from his throat.

Sonic ran upstairs chasing Silver around the room and he gorwled playfully. Silver growled too, then they ran down the stairs almost knocking over objects in the house.

Maria watched them, she was making sure that they were playing safely. Then she calmed them down and then she got a bowl of Sonic and poured him food from the bag.

Sonic pricked his ears and he ran over to the bowl to eat the food.

Shadow was still annoyed that Sonic had to live with them now. Silver didn't care, he wanted someone that he could trust. Someone who didn't call him a shoe brain anymore.

(_Now I have a friend!_) Silver smiled.

Maria was going up stairs to work on her story, she needed to finish it.

Sonic finished and kicked his bowled away and it slid into the kitchen and banged on the stove with a loud metal sound that was almost heard from up stairs.

Silver and Shadow looked at each other and ran up stairs while Sonic followed them. He was happy to be inside a house instead of on the streets.

**Sonic had just entered the house where Silver and Shadow are being trained to be friends. Will Sonic also get a chance? Find out in chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5:Grown up!

Sonic,Silver and Shadow were still in Maria's room that night. They were watching her type up a story for her friends, she looked at Sonic who was wagging his fluffy tail wildly.

(_What are you doing Maria?_) Sonic purred.

"Hi Sonic, are you happy here?" Maria asked as she petted him and started to save her story and shut down the computer.

Sonic and Silver ran over to the bed and curled up while Shadow walked slowly to the bed and yawned.

(_Well, as long as no other werehog is joining us, we will be fine._) Shadow sighed and feel asleep.

Maria went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for bed, then she got on her PJ's and went to bed.

"Good night guys." Maria said as she got into bed and fell asleep.

Silver was dreaming about bad people taking him down with a baseball bat. He was hit and knocked out.

Silver woke up with another howl and Sonic whined in his sleep.

Shadow growled and woke up, then he slashed Silver in the head again.

(_It's only a dream shoe brain!_) Shadow growled and fell asleep again.

Sonic was dreaming of evil souls taking him away, he didn't wake up until morning and he howled so loud that Shadow got out of bed and ran down stairs. Silver felt crushed under Sonic's weight.

(_Are we grown up now? Has it really been months?_) Silver wondered as he got up and noticed his own size.

(_Where is Shadow?_) Sonic purred.

(_Down stairs._) Silver answered.

Maria was getting out of bed to get ready for her day out with her friends, she was going to bring Sonic, Silver, and Shadow with her.

Shadow was lying down on the chair, Maria looked at him as she came down stairs.

"Look how big you are Shadow." Maria said as Espio was at her door again.

Maria walked towards the door and opened it, Espio was standing there looking at her.

"You liar! Your Maria, Eggman Nega gave me a hint about you. Your coming with us now!" Espio said as he tried to grab her but Shadow leaped in the way and growled at him.

"Leave me alone! Shadow get him!" Maria cried as Shadow clawed at Espio.

Silver and Sonic joined in, they also protected Maria. Silver growled, showing his sharp fangs at Espio. Sonic bit his legs and he gave up.

"Grrr...Next time I will be back!" Espio grunted as he ran off, he was bleeding a little bit.

Shadow purred as he walked back in the house and purred.

"Good job Shadow, you too Sonic and Silver. You guys are the best." Maria said as she hugged them.

Silver howled in happiness while Sonic licked her hands. Shadow walked over to the chair and sat down, he was sure that Espio was trying to take her away.

Silver was watching Shadow groom himself, then he did the same thing.

Chadly came down stairs and noticed the huge werehogs sitting next to his daughter.

"Holy cow! They are so big!" Chadly gasped.

"I know, but please let me keep them!" Maria begged.

"They can stay, but you need to find a bigger bed and food bowls that they could use now." Chadly said.

Shadow went up stairs followed by Sonic and Silver, he was looking for his own bed since they all can't fit in one bed together.

Silver found a huge laundry basket that he could sleep in, it was old and Maria never used it because she had a new one from her father.

Shadow found a big easter basket that he could sleep in, he dragged it out in his mouth and Maria put blankets in it.

Sonic found a rug to sleep on, he dragged over to Silver's new bed and placed it down. He liked sleeping with Silver a lot. Shadow looked at Sonic with annoyance.

(_Why is he always with Silver?_) Shadow wondered.

Silver was playing around in the laundry basket while Sonic joined in and they clawed at each other playfully.

Shadow howled and they both stopped, they were like frozen ice looking at Shadow.

(_Can you two play else where?_) Shadow asked.

(_Nope! We like this game!_) Silver purred.

(_Yeah dude!_) Sonic smiled.

(_Whatever!_) Shadow walked away and went over to Maria and licked her hands and purred.

Silver and Sonic looked at each other then back at the window, then they clawed at each other again.

Maria took out three leashes and chained one on Sonic, one on Shadow and one on Silver.

"You guys need to get more, so how about a walk in the park?" Maria asked.

Silver nodded while Shadow tried to bite the leash off, Sonic also agreed on the walk.

"Come on Shadow, you need to get some air. Silver and Sonic want to go so bad." Maria begged as Shadow sighed and walked out the door with them.

Silver and Sonic looked around while Shadow looked forward not paying attention to the rest of nature outside.

Maria's friends were wating for her.

"Hey Maria." A girl with a yellow shirt greeted her.

"Hi Penny!" Maria called.

"Hi Maria!" A girl with a red shirt and perfect looking hair smiled.

"Hi Grace!" Maria called to her.

"What type of dogs are those?" Penny asked.

"Oh they're not dogs, they're werehogs." Maria explained.

"Really? The Silver one looks so cute." Grace said as she walked up to Silver and petted him.

Silver purred and licked her hands.

"He's really friendly." Grace smiled.

"I like the blue one. He's the cutest." Penny said as she petted Sonic, he purred.

Shadow walked up to the girls and whined.

"Aw... Even he's cute too." Grace squealed with excitement as she and Penny petted Shadow together.

Shadow purred and smiled, his sharp fangs showing.

Silver sniffed the ground.

"So Maria, are you planning on coming to game night?" Penny asked.

"I don't know, my dad is going to work and my pets will be at home alone." Maria answered not really knowing.

"Well, you could call a babysitter to baby sit your werehogs." Grace suggested.

"I think I will go. Shadow, Silver, and Sonic are friends to each other so I don't think a mess would happen." Maria replied.

"Okay, we will meet you there on Friday?" Penny asked.

"Yes. You guys will see me there." Maria answered.

Silver wanted to go too, he whined.

"No Silver, it's only people. Pets are not allowed inside of the place." Maria explained.

Silver drooped his ears and whined.

"Aw come on Silver, you the house to yourself while we are out." Maria said trying to keep Silver calm.

Shadow was waiting for Maria to finish her conversation with her friends so they could go home.

"Well Maria, I hope we will see you again." Grace said.

"Me too." Maria replied as she walked her werehogs home for the day.

Sonic was walking faster than Shadow, he was excited. Silver was still whining, he didn't want to be left at home while Maria was out. He realized that Espio tried to take her away a few moments ago.

Shadow growled in annoyance at Silver.

(_What a baby!_) Shadow sighed.

Silver didn't hear what he said.

Sonic was too busy looking around and watching cars go by, as they got to the house, Maria opened the door and she took them off of their leashes.

Shadow ran up stairs and took a nap in his new bed. Sonic was relaxing in the chair that Shadow claimed, Silver was still whining.

Maria was petting him to make him feel better.

"It's okay Silver, your old enough to stay home alone. My friends need me as well, I will be back at 10:00 P.M, and I'm leaving at 9:00 P.M, so it's only an hour long." Maria explained.

Silver believed her and purred with a few tears coming from his eyes.

"Oh it's okay. Tomorrow you guys have to be good." Maria said.

Silver howled and ran up stairs. Maria sat next to Sonic in the chair and petted him for a while.

Sonic purred and put his head in her lap.

Chadly came down stairs and he was off to work again, his boss was stupid.

In the city...

"Espio you idiot! Why did you leave the girl there!" Eggman Nega shouted.

"She had help from a pack of werehogs! I couldn't fight them." Espio sighed.

"You idiot! You can't do anything right!" Eggman Nega growled and slammed on the keys.

Espio jumped back and sat still.

"You will shoot those stupid werehogs with this!" Eggman Nega said as he took out a gun and gave it to Espio.

"Thanks sir, I will shoot them before they bite me again." Espio snickered and ran off.

Metal Sonic and Eggman Nega looked at hi while they drew out plans for Maria.

"Once I have that girl, she will be worth millions of dollars! Hahahahahahaha!" Eggman Nega laughed.

**Oh no! Maria is in trouble again, and this time, Espio has weapons to kill Silver, Shadow, and Sonic with it. Will they be able to protect Maria again? Find out in chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6:They Talk While She's Captured

Espio was going to use his gun on those werehogs, he was upset at Maria.

"When I get my hands on those evil animals, they will pay!" Espio muttered.

At the house...

Silver was willing to ask Shadow a stupid question.

"What is it Silver?" Shadow asked with a growl.

"You talked!" Silver gasped.

"So what, you talked to." Shadow said as he hit Silver in the head and slashed at his sides.

"Ow, that really hurt..." Silver whined.

"Maria isn't home. She left for her gaming thing." Sonic reminded them.

"We know Sonic, your silly blue butt doesn't have to tell us! But we also can't talk around Maria or else she will freak out." Shadow replied flicking his tail.

"Um Shadow? Why is Espio mean?" Silver asked.

"How in the hell should I know!? We bit him the last time, know I discovered that we can talk." Shadow explained.

"I bet Eggman is up to something." Sonic thought.

"Oh sure, maybe Espio is acting stupid." Silver laughed.

"Cool it Silver, or my fangs will sink into your flesh so bad that you will not be able to roll over for a whole month." Shadow growled.

"Shadow, I think you and Silver have been fighting too much, I will lead the group." Sonic replied.

"No! Your butt is too blue and happy, so I will lead. Who votes for me?" Shadow asked.

"I'm the leader!" Silver shouted.

"I vote for Silver!" Sonic jumped up.

"So I win Shadow." Silver snickered.

Shadow got mad and jumped on Silver, then he slashed Silver's ear and bit his tail.

"Oooooooow! Hey!" Silver roared as he jumped on Shadow and clawed him back. Sonic broke the two werehogs out of the arguement.

Shadow was breathing heavily while Silver backed away and sat down, licking his scars.

"That's what you get stupid fat head!" Shadow roared but Sonic silenced him with a flick of his tail.

"So what if Maria is not home with us until 10:00 P.M, we need to be good before her dad gets here too. We can't fight or make a mess." Sonic warned them.

"I don't care if I make a mess, Silver is the messy one that will soon go to hell!" Shadow shouted.

"Shadow stop it! You have been picking on me too long!" Silver sneered.

Sonic agreed with Silver. Shadow was too mean.

"So what? Your the baby, you act like I'm so evil! Mariaa knows me more than you Silver!" Shadow hissed.

"Guys, what if I lead." Sonic changed his mind.

"Fine, that way this idiot doesn't get us into trouble!" Shadow agreed while looking back at Silver furiously.

"Okay, Sonic will lead." Silver sighed.

"So where are we going?" Shadow asked.

"To Eggman's place. I heard about it but I haven't seen it." Sonic replied.

Shadow nodded and they all jumped on top of the window seal and jumped outside.

"It's so dark now. Night time is here." Silver whispered.

"What are you scared Silver?" Shadow growled.

"No, I'm just saying you double crossing werehog jumper!" Silver roared.

"Stop it both of you! I will go by myself if I have to!" Sonic yelled and they followed him without speaking until they got to the crosswalk.

"Cars are running fast out here." Silver noticed as the cars flashed by. Shadow ran across followed by Sonic and Silver.

"Hey hey hey! Wait for us!" Sonic called.

"You both were too slow and you know what? I don't have time for this crap!" Shadow hissed.

Silver and Sonic looked at each other and followed Shadow towards the ally.

"This place is dark, we will need a light." Silver said.

"Okay Silver head! Stop talking and walk!" Shadow shouted.

Sonic shrugged and they passed through lots of trash cans and cats running around the ally.

"Stupid cats!" Shadow growled.

Silver was looking froward, they saw a big base with robots protecting it. They slowly crept towards the base and charged through the doors, Eggman was sitting in a chair with a book in his lap. He was reading.

"Oops." Sonic whispered.

Silver growled but Shadow knocked him over with his feet.

"Shut up Silver and lets get out of here!" Shadow hissed from behind the door.

Eggman didn't look back, he was wearing headphones.

"So Sonic, does he look like he would take Maria?" Shadow asked.

"I guess I was wrong." Sonic admitted.

"Sonic, we have to get home, it's almost time." Silver panicked.

"Shut up Silver and lets go!" Shadow said as they were running towards the house.

They reached the house and used their claws to climb up the window, but they were too late Chadly was home and he looked at the werehogs furiously.

"You three are bad at times now, why did you all leave the house!? I told you guys to protect it, not run away into the night without a warning! What am I going to do with you three?" Chadly asked as he took three leashes out and chained them to the table down stairs.

"Why did you have to plan this Sonic?" Shadow asked looking at Sonic with an angry look.

"I...I don't know... Maria is not safe." Sonic said looking at his paws.

"Well, Espio is after her." Silver added.

Shadow was biting on the leash, he wanted to be free.

"It's not all of Sonic's fault you know." Silver hissed.

"So what? He caused us to be chained up like this!" Shadow roared.

Silver flinched, it didn't help. Shadow was angry at Sonic for running out and he was mad at Silver for being a smart guy.

Maria came in through the door and saw Chadly coming down stairs.

"We need a family meeting." Chadly said feeling angry with Sonic, Silver, and Shadow.

"About what? And why are my pets chained up?" Maria asked.

"They ran outside at night when we weren't home." Chadly explained.

"No, we can get rid of them!" Maria gasped.

"I won't, but they will be chained up to the table down stairs for the night as their punishment." Chadly replied.

"Oh okay dad." Maria sighed as she went to bed feeling alone.

Silver and Sonic looked at Shadow who was growling at Chadly.

"Stupid human!" Shadow roared.

"Well, Sonic must have the right idea about Maria getting into danger." Silver said.

"Shut up stupid one!" Shadow shouted as he fell asleep.

"Lets talk about this in the morning..." Sonic yawned.

"Okay." Silver whispered and felll asleep.

Sonic had a dream about Espio and Eggman Nega, they were holding on to Maria and choking her. After that they had lots of money in their hands anf they ran off to a nice house that was big.

Maria yelled for help as Sonic tried to help her, but he was shot with Espio's gun, he was dying in his sleep.

Sonic woke up and gasped, he looked around and saw Silver and Shadow sleeping, then he fell asleep again.

Chadly was working on a news report for his job, his boss was strict about the writing style. He worked until 12:00 A.M. then he went to bed.

The Next Day...

Espio was still walking towards Maria house when a car stopped by. It had a green hedgehog in it.

"Who are you?" Espio asked.

"I'm Scourge the hedgehog." He said.

"I'm Espio." The purple chaemeleon introduced himself.

"Are you looking for a girl too?" Scourge asked.

"Yes, her name is Maria and she's in that house over there." Espio pointed to the yellow and blue house at the right side of the street.

"Good. We can make lots of money off of her then." Scourge snickered.

"Right, lets go." Espio said as he jumped in the car.

They drove up the house and knocked on the door. As Maria came down stairs to see who it was, Silver howled at her. He knew that it wasn't safe.

"Cool it Silver. My friends said that they will be here at this time." Maria said as she opened the door and it wasn't her friends, it was Espio and Scourge. They both quickly grabbed her and took her to the car.

Shadow broke from his leash and ran over to the two evil minions and slashed them, Scourge was angry and he punched Shadow away. Silver and Sonic broke free and bit on Espio's leg.

Espio took out his gun but he was so stupid about his aim and he missed. Scourge beat the werehogs with his metal baseball bat. Silver and Sonic were knocked out, Shadow was still fighting, Chadly came down stairs and told the two evil people to stop it.

"Get the girl now!" Scourge shouted as Espio grabbed her.

Shadow ran up to Espio to give him another bite, but Scourge held him down.

"Shut up you roaring werehog!" Scourge shouted as Shadow broke free and slashed him. When he turned around, Espio was gone. Even Maria was screaming for help which rang in his ears.

"No! MARIA!" Shadow roared as he ran after Espio.

Sonic and Silver woke up and noticed that Shadow was gone. They got up and ran in the direction that Shadow went through.

"Silver, Maria is gone. Did they take her?" Sonic asked.

"How should I know? That stupid green hedgehog hit so hard that I fell into a nice dream and missed that whole thing!" Silver hissed as they found Shadow running towards Espio.

"Leave me alone you stupid beast!" Espio shouted as Maria cried for help in his arms.

Shadow grabbed Espio but Eggman Nega came in and knocked Shadow down. One family memeber was being taken away from home for money.

"Maria no!" Shadow roared as he leaped on top of the flying ship, but Eggman Mega threw him off like Mufasa.

Shadow hit the ground, Silver and Sonic ran up to him.

"Are you okay Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Huh? Yes, I'm fine, but Maria is gone!" Shadow hissed.

"We have to save her!" Silver jumped up.

"I know." Shadow growled.

"We will save her." Sonic reassured him.

"Maria likes me so much Sonic. We have to help her now!" Shadow roared as he got up and run towards the direction of the flying ship.

Sonic and Silver followed him. Chadly watched them go.

"Go get my daughter back guys, I will call the police!" Chadly shouted after them, then he went back into the house to call them.

(_Hold on Maria, I'm coming for you!_) Shadow thought as he ran.

Silver and Sonic was by his side.

In the car...

Scourge was hurt, he was bleeding again.

"I hate werehogs! I'm going to follow them and get the girl of my money needs!" Scourge shouted as he banged on the steering wheel and he drove off.

"Hahahahahahaha! We got the girl that I was looking for! Thank you Espio." Eggman Nega laughed and patted Espio on the head.

"I'm not a kid, I know I did good, but we have to watch out for her pet werehogs." Espio said.

"Let me go!" Maria said as she was struggling to get free and run.

"Shut up little girl, your worth it!" Eggman Nega slapped her face.

"Ow!" Maria cried.

(_Shadow help me._) Maria whined in her thoughts.

"Espio! Keep watch, Metal Sonic, you will put on my music before we go any further." Eggman Nega ordered.

Sonic, Silver, and Shadow arrived at the station and they saw the ship fly by.

"There it is! Lets go!" Sonic shouted as Silver and Shadow followed from behind.

Maria was pleading for help, she knew that her pets were coming, she waited...

**Oh no! Maria has been captured by Eggman Nega and Espio, but wait! Scourge is after her as well and he won't give up without having her for himself either. What will Silver, Sonic, and Shadow do now? Find out in chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7:Werehogs To The Rescue!

Shadow looked at Sonic who was confused.

"Maybe if I was the leader we would know where to find her." Shadow hissed.

"Fine, then you lead." Sonic finally sighed.

"Hey guys, look! The ship is flying over there!" Silver pointed out.

"Great, now we can kill Eggman Nega and stop him from taking Maria." Shadow smiled as he ran up ahead with Sonic and Silver following from behind.

As they were running a car was driving up beside them, it was Scourge, he wanted to capture Maria as much as Eggman Nega and Espio.

"Oh well look at this, the three good werehogs are looking for Maria, well take this badass!" Scourge yelled as he threw a brick at Shadow.

Shadow took the hit, but he wouldn't let some green hedgehog ruin his day, so he leaped on the car and got in it, Scourge was about to jump out but Shadow slashed his throat and threw him out of the car.

"Dang Shadow, are you mad?" Silver asked.

"Shut it Silver, now we have to get Maria back!" Shadow growled as he raced to find her.

"Hey Shadow, remember, we can't fight with each other in front of Maria, we want to make her feel happy." Silver reminded him.

"Yeah yeah, I know!" Shadow hissed.

Sonic was listening, but he saw the ship turning the other way.

"Did you kill the green hedgehog Shadow?" Silver asked a moment too late.

"How in the hell should I know!? He's lying on the ground and we are so far away!" Shadow roared.

"Calm down Shadow, we must be careful. This ally is narrow and I can't see the ship anymore." Sonic said looking up.

Shadow was still leading the group out into the streets following the ship's direction.

Back at the incident...

Scourge was lying there, he was hurt.

"Damn it! Those werehogs are so dead when I get up." Scourge grunted as he got up and walked slowly to his beat up car. He jumped in it and drove off to find the three werehogs.

(_They are mine!_) Scourge thought as he gritted his teeth.

"Hey Shadow, did you hear that?" Silver asked.

"What! Keep up the pace and ran you idiot!" Shadow hissed.

"I'm running, but did you hear that?" Silver panted.

"No, why?" Shadow asked.

"A CAR IS COMING UP TO US FAST!" Sonic roared out loud.

"Crap! It's that green dumbass again!" Shadow roared as he ran back and attacked the car.

"Get off my car you stupid werehog!" Scourge swerved the car left and right with Shadow on the top of the wind sheld.

"You make one more swerve and I will tear this car up!" Shadow shouted as he tore the car up and beat it down into dust.

"Come on Shadow! The ship is getting away!" Silver called.

"I'm coming! Just keep on running!" Shadow ordered.

Sonic and Silver were running behind Shadow to keep up, Scourge was gone now. His car was beat up and torn down by Shadow's rage.

"Damn it, how could a werehog like that group up to be a great badass." Scourge grunted as he was lying there looking lifeless.

"Hey, that green hedgehog is killed Shadow." Silver laughed.

"Sure yeah, lets hurry up and get to the top of that station house and jump into the ship!" Shadow suggested as they both nodded and ran towards the station house.

"Come on you two, jump up!" Shadow called.

"Okay, lets go Sonic!" Silver smiled as he jumped up, then Sonic was last. They were looking at the ship that was coming near by. Shadow noticed Maria looking out of the window towards him.

"Shadow, Silver, and Sonic! Please save me!" Maria called.

"We are coming!" Shadow roared as he jumped onto the ship first, followed by Silver and Sonic.

"Great, now what?" Silver asked.

"We are looking for a way in smart one." Shadow teased.

"Okay guys, stop it! Fighting won't help and I will sniff this ship for an entrance." Sonic said looking at them furiously.

"I found it!" Shadow called as they noticed the big hole in the ship and entered it.

Silver looked around, he saw robots. They were shut down.

"Hey, I wonder if Maria's dad is at home waiting for the police like he said." Sonic wondered.

"I don't know Sonic, Chadly was mean to us because we ran outside and went to Eggman's before he got home." Shadow sighed and they kept on going.

"Remember Shadow, do not talk. Maria will hear you and she might freak out." Silver reminded him, but Shadow clawed at him which made Sonic hit them both with his claws.

"Stop it! I'm not going to say it again you two, you both have to keep Maria happy. She is happy with me, but I want her to love all of us equally." Sonic explained.

"Fine, I'm sorry Silver." Shadow sighed.

Silver smiled and nodded, then they ran after a robot who was going to Eggman Nega's room, they hid behind the wall and noticed Maria sitting on the floor all tied up in ropes.

Maria turned around and noticed Shadow.

"Shadow!" Maria gasped.

Shadow silenced her with his paws held up so that they weren't seen.

"Oh sorry." She whispered as Eggman Nega was talking to Espio about the house that they were getting.

"Sir, those werehogs are long gone now, so we can take this girl and get some money!" Espio smiled.

"Well, you never know, just be on the look out Espio. Those werehogs aren't dead because your ass can't aim right!" Eggman Nega shouted as he drove.

"Sorry sir." Espio looked down and felt guilt.

Sonic and Silver snuck past the two fighting idiots and walked up to Maria.

"Hey guys, where's Shadow?" Maria asked as they untied the ropes and Maria was free.

(_You have to crawl Maria or they will catch you._) Silver purred.

"Oh yeah, I have to crawl like my dad said, and keep real low so that no one can see me if I was caught like I am now." Maria remembered.

As they were crawling past Eggman Nega and Espio, Shadow was waiting for them at the other side of the ship.

"Shadow! Your okay!" Maria screamed out, Eggman Nega and Espio jerked their heads up and noticed that Maria's ropes were untied, they looked back and saw Sonic Silver and Shadow.

"You again! Espio and Metal Sonic! Get them and grab the girl!" Eggman Nega shouted and they ran over the grab Maria but Shadow kicked them and slashed them away before they could touch Maria.

Shadow forgot about not talking out loud.

"Leave her alone!" Shadow roared.

"You talk?" Maria asked.

Shadow didn't wasn't paying attention, he was busy protecting her.

"Sonic help me over here! Robots are on me!" Silver shouted.

"Hang on!" Sonic roared and he charged into the robots and blew them up, Silver was free and he attacked Espio.

"Ow! Stupid werehog! Your all very stupid, and this time, say goodbye!" Espio said as his gun clicked.

(_Crap! Not that gun again!_)Sonic whined as Silver was ready.

"Shoot me dumbass!" Silver shouted as Espio looked scared.

"You talked!?" Espio backed away and ran towards the exit and jumped out.

Scourge wasn't killed, he entered the ship and kicked Silver out of the way.

"You silly ass werehogs! You will all pay for this!" He yelled.

"He's back!?" Shadow gasped.

"You evil werehog, the girl is mine! And no one will stop me!" Scourge laughed as he grabbed her.

"Shadow help me!" Maria screamed as Shadow was pinched by a shoot from Scourge's tranquiliser gun, he got dizzy with Silver and Sonic and he was dreaming.

"Now I have the girl stupid werehogs!" Scourge said as he jumped out of the ship looking beat up from Shadow's attacks.

They three of them woke up in the ally, Shadow was looking around, he was panicking.

"Maria! No no no! Where is she! That dumb green hedgehog took her! I know it!" Shadow roared.

Silver woke up and sat next to him.

"Shadow, we will find her calm down. That evil hedgehog is not too far from here." Silver said.

"And what do you know? Do you have a mind that can see the future?" Shadow snapped.

"What happened?" Sonic asked waking up.

"That evil green hedgehog took Maria away." Shadow hissed.

"He's not too far." Sonic replied.

"Will you too stop telling me that! I'm already ticked off as it is!" Shadow roared and ran into the ally and out of town to search for her.

Mean While...

Chadly was still at home telling the police about his missing daughter.

He explained that she was wearing blue and she had blonde hair and her eyes were blue and beautiful. The officers took notes and left, they went to find her.

Back with our normal heros and pets of this story...

Sonic, Silver, and Shadow were running up and down the ally looking for Scourge, they soon noticed another car, it was yellow and black this time. and Scourge was sitting next it with Maria tied up in chains .

"Why is he sitting right there!?" Shadow hissed out loud.

"Silence Shadow! He will hear us!" Silver growled.

"Yes, I know he has her, but we will have to wait." Sonic said as the sun was setting.

"Tonight will be perfect for you Shadow, since your mostly black with some red on you, the green evil hedgehog won't see you in the dark." Silver pointed out.

"Your right Silver. We can wait." Shadow agreed as they waited.

In the car...

"Now that I have her, I will get some money." Scourge whispered as he was in the car counting his money that he saved up from the bank stealing.

Shadow snuck into place where his car was and saw Maria.

"Shadow? Is that you?" Maria asked not knowing who that shadow figure was.

**After a fight with Eggman Nega, Metal Sonic, and Espio, Maria is surprised that Shadow can talk, but Scourge has taken her without a warning and now Shadow has to sneek in** the** dark to save her. Will he succeed? Find out in chapter 8! (Oh and thank you for the positive comments on this story, I only have account that has a big problem with this story at the moment and I'm going to ignore them and move on. But thank you all who are positive! I will continue to do this story no matter what happens!)**


	8. Chapter 8:The Death Battle

Shadow was sneeking in the dark that night, he was saving Maria from that evil Scourge.

Silver and Sonic watched.

"Who are you? Is that you Shadow?" Maria asked.

Shadow appeared and Maria wanted to hug him, but she was tied up.

"You talked before? So why won't you answer me?" Maria asked feeling worried as Shadow untied her.

Shadow sat there looking at her, then he spoke.

"Because Silver said that you would freak out." Shadow pointed out.

"So you all talk and you didn't tell me? Oh Shadow, I'm not mad at you." Maria smiled and hugged him.

Shadow purred and carried her on his back.

Scourge woke up from his sleep and noticed that Maria was gone.

"What in the hell! She's gone!" Scourge shouted out as he got out of his new car that he stole and run after Shadow.

"He's after us Shadow! Hurry up!" Maria cried as Scourge knocked Shadow down.

"Your not going anywhere with that girl! You bet this gun won't stop you, try me!" Scourge threatned.

"Shut up! Your very stupid and your ass doesn't even know what your doing! Maria is a normal girl, why is she a money bagged girl that is being taken for a big ass gold house huh!?" Shadow roared.

"You talked!?" Scourge backed away with the gun pointed at Shadow.

"Go ahead and shoot me dumbass! Go on and shoot me! I dare you!" Shadow shouted as Maria hind behind the trash cans with Silver and Sonic.

"You okay Maria, Sonic and I will protect you." Silver said as he kept her close.

Scourge backed away some more, then he turned to his place and ran away.

(_That werehog can talk, why? I'm running away before I get my butt killed!_) Scourge thought as he ran off.

"Shadow! Are you okay?" Maria asked as Shadow turned to see her run.

"Yes, I'm fine." Shadow replied smiling at Silver and Sonic.

"So your not going to attack me anymore? I told Maria all about what you've been doing to me when we were little." Silver purred.

"Uh, Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"No, I'm done fighting with you, your helpful to me Silver. You two Sonic." Shadow replied.

"Nice job Shadow, I love you!" Maria said as she gave Shadow another hug.

"I'm the hero?" Shadow asked.

"We all are! Sonic said we are equal!" Silver cheered.

"You might want to drop that smile Silver, your teeth are long!"Sonic teased.

"Stop it Sonic!" Silver blushed at Maria and they walked back home.

Espio was lying on the ground near Scourge's hiding spot.

"They talked! Werehogs talk! Oh no! I'm at it again! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Espio was going crazy.

Eggman Nega was mad at Espio for jumping out of the ship and ditching him over a talking werehog.

"Espio! Where are you!" Eggman Nega asked.

"He's crazy sir and now you will have a new partner!" A voice said.

"Who are you?" Eggman Nega asked.

"I'm Fang, and I will help you." The weasel said jumping in.

"So you will help me, eh?" Eggman Nega wondered.

"Yes, just tell me where to find this girl." Fang replied with a big grin on his face.

In the ally...

Maria was walking side by side with Shadow with Silver and Sonic walking behind them.

"So Shadow, you were so brave." Maria complemented.

"I know, I get it." Shadow smiled as he walked forward.

Silver and Sonic were whispering about how funny it was when Espio jumped out of the ship when they talked.

Flash back...

"Shoot me dumb ass!" Silver shouted.

"You talked!?" Espio said as he backed away and jumped out of the ship.

Back to the present...

"Yeah, that was so funny Silver! You were brave enough to talk to Espio while I was fighting with Shadow! Ha ha!" Sonic laughed.

"So Maria, is your dad okay with us talking?" Silver asked.

"Lets not have you guys talk around my dad." Maria suggested.

"Oh okay." Silver agreed.

As they were walking home, Fang appeared at the gate.

"So you guys have the little girl!" Fang laughed.

"Hey you, leave Maria alone!" Shadow growled.

"And who are you! Werehog! You can't talk to me like that! I can shoot you down!" Fang sneered as he took out his gun and pointed it at him and Maria.

"Maria look out!" Sonic shouted as he pushed her out of the way as Fang pulled the trigger and a bullet was speeding towards them.

Sonic was hit by the bullet. He fell down and didn't move.

"SONIC!" Silver roared as he ran over to Sonic and licked his face.

"Huh? Silver?" Sonic asked feeling confused.

"Now, give up the girl! Or your next!" Fang growled.

"You will not hurt Maria!" Shadow hissed as he jumped on top of Fang and slashed him, but Fang protected himself with his barrier.

"So you think you can just kill me!" Fang grunted as he threw Shadow off of him and knocked him down.

"Shoot! That guy is tough!" Shadow growled as Maria started to run behind Shadow.

"Shadow, please help me." Maria cried.

"I will! Hold on!" Shadow shouted as he clawed Fang's throat and he was down.

"Ow! That still doesn't stop me!" Fang shouted as he jumped on Shadow and pulled on his ears. Shadow roared and clawed him off.

The fight was bloody and messy, Fang was bleeding a lot while Shadow was shot on his arm.

"You are driving me crazy! Do you know that!" Fang hissed.

"No you are taking little girls!" Shadow roared as he jumped on Fang and clawed his eyes out.

"ARRGH! You little!" Fang grunted, his right eye was closed and a scar was on it.

"You will not hurt Maria, or take her away from us!" Shadow yelled.

Silver and Sonic watched Shadow fight. They were helping Shadow protect Maria.

"Thank you guys." Maria sighed as she petted them, Shadow was still battling Fang.

They both were bleeding badly now and Fang as gasping for breath.

Shadow was standing still as Maria saw her werehog bleeding from the gun shots that he took for her.

"It will be okay Maria, Shadow will be fine." Sonic reassured her while Silver whined and hoped for the best.

"Sonic, why is Fang so hard to knock down? Does he have any armer?" Silver asked.

"He could be wearing it." Sonic replied while he was thinking.

"I don't know Sonic, that weasel is scaring me." Silver ducked as more blood was being spilled.

Fang was cut badly was his hat was torn, he was hurt badly.

Shadow was hurt too, he was shot in many other places, he fainted.

"Shadow! Shadow, are you okay!?" Silver gasped as he ran up to him.

Shadow didn't answer.

Sonic and Maria run up to him too.

"Come on, lets take him home before that guys takes me again." Maria said as they grabbed Shadow and they went home.

Shadow woke up feeling hurt, he looked around. He was in Maria's room.

Silver and Sonic looked down at him.

"Hi Shadow, we brought you back here, Chadly was worried about you. Even Maria is down stair crying about you." Silver sighed.

"Yeah, we were also worried about you too." Sonic said with his ears drooped.

"Huh? What happened and how did we get back here, and where is that evil weasel guy!" Shadow asked feeling confused.

"He's dead." Sonic replied.

"You killed him, I hope no one finds out that we did it." Silver sighed and walked down stairs.

"Shadow, you were great out there, you are such a badass to me." Sonic smiled as he walked away.

"Thanks Sonic, your great. And tell Silver that I said thank you as well." Shadow smiled back.

Silver was looking worried, what if Fang wasn't dead? What if was he alive and he walked back to the ally?

**Shadow just got out of a fight with Fang and now he is injured. Silver, Sonic and Maria were worried sick about him. Chadly was also worried, will Fang ever come back to get Shadow and take Maria away? Find out in chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9:Dreams

Shadow was relaxing in the easter basket as Maria sat down next to him, seeing that he was hurt.

"It's okay Shadow, you'll be fine." Maria reassured him.

"That crazy weasel, I killed him although he shot me a million times in a row." Shadow growled.

"I'm so sorry about all of this Shadow." Maria apologized.

"No, no. It was all of Eggman Nega's fault in the first place!" Shadow hissed.

Sonic and Silver walked in with food for Shadow.

"Here Shadow, you need to eat to keep up your strength." Sonic said pushing the bowl over to Shadow.

Shadow started eating his food without fussing. Silver watched them both.

"You know what? Chadly is so worried, but he has a job?" Silver commented but Sonic silenced him with a flick of his tail.

"Oh, sorry Sonic, I know." Silver sighed.

"Listen guys, that evil weasel is gone for good and he will never come back." Sonic promised but Shadow wasn't sure yet.

"I don't know Sonic, he might take me again. What if he's not dead?" Maria asked hiding behind Shadow's bed.

"Then we will protect you from danger. I know that he's stupid, but we will protect you." Sonic reassured her as they left Shadow alone to get rest.

Silver walked outside to look for Fang, he didn't want him coming back over there to kill Maria.

"Hey Silver, what's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Something doesn't feel right, that weasel survived the slashing that Shadow did to him. He's alive Sonic and we have to find him." Silver hissed.

"How do you know?" Sonic wondered.

"Because I can sense him, he's sneaking around." Silver whispered.

"Wow, you and Shadow are fine with each other now and we have trouble with evil guys too?" Sonic was confused.

"Well, Maria is a girl that is worth a house and money." Silver sighed.

"Your right, but we can't let this happen, when Shadow gets better, we will check it out later." Sonic promised as Silver walked ahead of him and got inside.

Shadow was down stairs now, he was limping over to the chair and jumped in it. He was looking at Maria and Chadly.

(_At least they care about us. Even though he's a great cook and a hard worker, Chadly is nice._) Shadow thought.

"Hey Shadow, should we ask Maria about her mother?Chadly is the only one here cooking for her." Silver asked.

"Fine, we will ask her." Shadow replied.

"After she eats?" Silver asked.

"Yes, after she eats." Shadow replied.

Silver smiled and walked under the table to look for food that Maria might have dropped while she was eating.

"Hey Sonic, are you okay?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about the attack that happened. I could have helped you if he didn't shoot me." Sonic replied.

"Yes, I know. But I did it for Maria." Shadow grunted feeling the pain in his side come back.

"Shadow, are you okay? Should I take you up stairs?" Sonic roared in panic.

"No, I'm fine... Let me... Rest..." Shadow sighed with another grunt.

As they all went back up stairs...

"Hey Maria, we were meaning to asked you something." Silver jumped up.

"About what?" Maria replied.

"About your mother, what happened to her?" Silver asked.

"Well... It's hard to say." Maria replied.

"What? You mean, you don't know?" Shadow asked.

"I do know. I do, but it's hard to tell you." Maria sighed.

"Please tell us, we want to know." Silver begged.

"Fine, my mother got shot as she was at the bank with my father. As it happened, it called me and told me about it. Then I waited for a dad to get home and we went out and talked about it while we were driving to a funeral, I saw my mother, she wans't breathing and her eyes were closed. She was dead..." Maria almost sobbed.

"WHAT!?" The three werehogs roared.

"She died from being shot at a bank." Maria sighed.

"Oh, do you want me to sleep on your bed tonight?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, I might need you." Maria smiled a little.

"Us too?" Silver asked.

"Yes, you and Sonic are welcome on my bed." Maria replied.

Silver jumped on her bed and curled up next to Shadow, Sonic was curled up at the end of the bed.

"So you guys are my mother to me. You protect me and shield me so much, thanks guys." Maria smiled as she hugged them all.

Then she walked into the bathroom to shower and do all of her stuff before she went to bed.

Chadly walked in and noticed Shadow on the bed.

"Are you okay Shadow? How's your side?" He asked as he petted his side.

Shadow grunted as he felt the pain.

"It still hurts?" Chadly asked.

Shadow nodded and put his head on a pillow and closed his eyes, Silver and Sonic were already snoozing.

Maria came out of the bathroom and got into bed, Chadly kissed her goodnight and left her room to work on his report for his boss.

Silver had dream...

"Hey? Shadow, are you going to let people hurt you and Maria?" Silver asked him in his dream.

"No! But I get hurt to protect her, she said that we are her mother." Shadow corrected him.

"I know right?" Sonic replied walking into the dream.

"Are we sharing a dream with you?" Shadow asked.

Silver nodded and walked towards the misty part of the dream.

Shadow and Sonic followed him.

"Why are we here?" Sonic asked.

"Because I know that evil weasel survived and he is still after Maria, I know it." Silver said.

"But why? I killed him, remember?" Shadow snapped.

"No, I can feel his power, he's not dead Shadow." Silver replied.

"Silver could be right this time Shadow." Sonic sighed.

"Yeah, but how can we stop him?" Shadow asked.

"When you heal, we will have to run away again and follow him." Silver suggested.

"Haven't we caused enough trouble for one day?" Shadow asked.

"No, me must find him before he thinks of something else." Silver replied.

"I agree with Silver." Sonic jumped in.

"Well... Fine. We will do it once I heal." Shadow sighed.

"Great! We will need lots of planning if we want to find him!" Silver cheered.

"Yeah, whatever." Shadow hissed.

Sonic nodded and they all were split up by an earthquake, they couldn't see due to the misty part of the dream.

"What's going on?" Silver roared.

"An earthquake!" Sonic shouted.

Shadow ran into the mist while Sonic went the other way. Silver tried to run, but the hole opened under his paws, he fell into the deep earthquake.

Silver woke up with a howl and looked up, Maria was shaking them out of their sleep.

"Hey? What was that for, we were dreaming?" Silver whined.

"You need to get up, I don't want you all in bed all day." Maria replied.

"So Sonic, were you in my dream?" Shadow asked.

"I saw Silver too." Sonic answered.

"I saw both of you." Silver jumped in.

"So what you said is true? He is coming back to take Maria?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, I can feel him." Silver replied.

"I guess when you heal, we will have to go on another search." Sonic suggested.

"Yeah I know. I had a dream about this whole piece of crap!" Shadow snapped.

"Are you okay Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I'm just angry right now." Shadow growled.

Silver looked at him with puppy eyes.

"What is it Silver? Are you crazy?" Shadow asked.

"No, I was just thinking." Silver stopped the puppy eyes quickly and groomed himself.

In the city...

Fang was walking in the streets, blood was falling from his white belly pelted fur.

"That werehog is a nightmare. I'm going back to Eggman Nega and getting a better weapon to kill those guys..." Fang grunted as he walked into the ship slowly.

"Fang? What happened?" Eggman Nega asked as he looked at Fang.

"That black and red werehog slashed me!" Fang snapped.

"So what about the girl? Do you have her?" He asked.

"No! He protected her just like if he was her mother!" Fang hissed.

"Oh, well... I might have another plan." Eggman Nega grinned.

"What? A better weapon?" Fang asked.

"No, I will do the killing myself! Thise werehogs are too stupid!" Eggman Nega laughed.

"What!? What about our deal!?" Fang shouted.

"Forget it! You will only get yourself killed if you don't stop trying to get him with that tiny little gun of yours!" Eggman Nega said as he sent Fang away.

"Hey! I will still try to catch her for my money needs!" Fang snapped as he ran off.

"Good riddance! Stupid weasel!" Eggman Nega growled as he worked on this new weapon.

At the house...

Shadow was walking a lot more often, Chadly thought that he was in a lot of pain.

"Geez Sonic! Are you always looking at me now?" Shadow asked.

"I'm trying to help you out. Your side is still in pain and you grunt and then you snap at Silver!" Sonic stomped out of the room and walked down stairs with Silver by his side.

"Well Sonic, it's not you. Chadly is too worried for me. I don't mind if it was Maria, but Chadly is just a man. He can take it!" Shadow sighed.

"He's likes you too." Sonic smiled.

"I know that." Shadoow sighed.

Silver ran up stairs and jumped over Shadow, he had a tennis ball in his mouth.

"Silver! Watch where your going!" Shadow hissed.

"Sorry about that, Maria and I were playing!" Silver smiled.

"Maria does want you to join in. If you want to." He grinned.

"No, I'm fine. I wanna be healed right now." Shadow sighed and fell asleep.

Silver and Sonic ran down stairs to play with Maria while Chadly was on his way to work as always.

"Now Maria, you must keep an eye on Shadow as well." Chadly said.

"I will, I was just playing with Silver and Sonic right now until Shadow gets better." Maria smiled.

"He will heal soon." Chadly said as he kissed Maria goodbye and petted Sonic and Silver before he left.

Shadow was dreaming again.

In his dream...

"Psst! Shadow, come here!" A voice whispered.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

"I'm a hedgehog." The voice answered.

"What's your name?" Shadow asked.

"I'm night the hedgehog. Your friend Silver is correct. Fang is back." She told him.

"What? But I slashed him!" Shadow roared.

"He used a power up to grain defence!" Night replied.

"That little! Ow! My side is still filling up with pain!" Shadow grunted.

"I know, his gun has the power to create pain for those who fight really well." Night replied.

"Well that's great! Now I'm in more pain than ever!" Shadow roared.

"Calm down, you will have to heal at some point or Maria is gone forever... Silver and Sonic is at your side." Night chanted.

"So you know about him too?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, Fang said that he is still looking forward to kidnapping Maria and selling her for money to get a bigger house of his own." Night replied.

"He must be planning to use a better weapon to defeat me then, right?" Shadow asked.

"That's correct." Night nodded.

Shadow standing there for a moment then everything went black and he was left alone.

Shadow woke up and looked around.

(_Night has seen Fang too. Silver was right, we must get him before Maria is lost forever. I better heal up fast or else she's gone!_) Shadow thought as he ran down stairs in a panic.

**Shadow has now discovered that Fang is alive and that he's planning to kidnap Maria again at all costs while Sonic and Silver are hoping that he will be found. Will Shadow heal in time to get up and find Fang before he takes Maria away forever? Find out in chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10:The Plans Part 1

Shadow woke up the next feeling like something hit him, it was Silver, he was kicking him in his sleep.

"Silver! Wake up! Your kicking me!" Shadow roared as he kicked Silver back and slashed his ear.

"Ow Shadow stop it!" Silver woke up with a howl and moved quickly.

"Well you shouldn't kick at my sides, it hurts!" Shadow growled and nudged Silver away.

Sonic broke up the fight quickly. He pushed Silver into the back of the room and told Shadow to stop it or else he was going to finish the fight.

"No need to fight about this crap!" Sonic growled as Shadow walked down stairs and Silver walked next to Sonic and sat down.

"Sorry about that, Shadow is upset that a weasel shot him." Silver sneered.

"Well, he's not in a good mood at all today." Sonic agreed.

"I know right?" Silver asked.

Shadow was down stairs lying next to Maria at the table, he was frustrated.

(_Silver is so correct! I better watch it or I will get my ass kicked!_) Shadow thought.

"Hi Shadow, are you here for me?" Maria asked as she petted him.

Shadow purred and licked her hands, then he walked into the kitchen to eat.

Silver and Sonic finally came down stairs to eat too, Maria was getting ready for school now that it started up again.

"Oh I'm sorry, I have school again now. I have to get ready guys! I will be back soon!" Maria said as she hurried to grab her stuff and rush to the bus.

Silver, Sonic, and Shadow smiled at her as she left, then they walked back into her room.

Silver was looking at her computer, he wanted to know how she typed on it and made messages.

"Silver what are you doing?" Shadow asked.

"I'm seeing how this thing works so that we can log into our attacker's account online." Silver replied.

"You are so stupid! You can't just find this weasel online, we have to go look for him once I'm all better!" Shadow hissed as Silver ignored him.

A site popped up with ladies on it so Silver clicked out of it quickly and he searched for the weasel online, but he didn't know his name.

"Hey Shadow, do you know the name of that weasel?" Silver asked.

"I think it was...Fang." Shadow replied.

"Oh okay. I will have to type in his name on ." Silver said as the site popped up at last.

"How did you know about this site?" Sonic asked.

"I googled a crime site and this popped up." Silver smiled as she typed in Fang's name in the search box.

"Lets see if he's listed on here." Shadow sighed.

An image of a purple weasel popped up and the name Fang was on the bottom of his picture, Silver and Sonic gasped as Shadow growled.

"He is a kidnapper! Fang is listed as a criminal for that and Maria is at school!?" Silver roared.

"This is all crazy! What is trying to do with Maria?" Sonic asked.

"He's selling her to someone with a million dollars to get a bigger house that is gold in california!" Shadow answered.

"How do you know?" Silver gasped.

"I have dreams, Night the hedgehog comes to me each night and tells me why he needs Maria." Shadow replied feeling like he's been hit by a bigger nightmare.

"I see." Sonic sighed.

"So should we find Fang yet?" Silver asked.

"No, Shadow needs to heal, it may be a while before we go out on another adventure again." Sonic answered.

"Oh." Silver sighed and got off of the internet.

"So now we know about Fang a lot." Shadow growled.

"Yes, we must think of a plan to get him later." Sonic replied as he walked around Silver and sat down.

Shadow went over to his bed and sat there, staring at Silver and Sonic, he was thinking.

"Hey Shadow, do you think after you heal we can go get him?" Silver wondered.

"No! After me healing is done, I'm taking a break Silver, we need a long break until we know what's up with Fang." Shadow hissed.

"Oh okay." Silver replied as they all went down stairs.

"So what shall we do then?" Sonic asked.

"We should start relaxing until Maria get back." Shadow replied.

"Can we go outside and go on a little walk be ourselves?" Silver asked.

"No! I'm already injured already and I don't feel like fighting weaker idiots like that evil green hedgehog who ran away." Shadow growled.

"I wonder where he went..." Silver smiled as he was thinking about scourge falling off a cliff and dying.

"Silver stop it! That hedgehog is long gone now!" Sonic roared as Silver flinched.

"Silver, you and night will have to come into my dreams and tell me what's going on tomorrow." Shadow suggested.

"I will try." Silver replied.

"So how long will it be until Maria gets home?" Sonic asked.

"It will be quite a while." Shadow sighed.

"Can we please walk Shadow? I'm so bored here." Silver begged.

"Grrr...Fine." Shadow growled as they all jumped on the window seal and they jumped out of the open window.

"Hey Shadow, what do you think about this place now that we lived here for a while before Sonic came in?" Silver asked.

"I like it here, Maria is a nice young girl and you are always by my side." Shadow smiled and walked up in front.

"So how are are we then?" Silver asked.

"I don't know, maybe 17 years?" Shadow replied looking confused.

"Oh, I thought that we were 12." Silver smiled.

"Nevermind that, where do you guys want to go?" Shadow asked.

"Can we walk up to the ally and then towards the city?" Silver asked.

"Sure, but we have to get back home before Chadly and Maria does. Okay?" Shadow answered.

"Okay." Sonic and Silver replied with a nod.

"Follow me." Shadow said as Silver and Sonic followed him from behind.

They started going towards the ally way, Silver and Sonic were looking at stores and Ads that they noticed.

"Nice buildings huh?" Silver asked.

"Yep." Sonic answered while Shadow was silent, he was looking forward the whole time.

"Okay, we have come to a stop near this ally." Shadow finally said.

"Now we to turn this way." Silver replied pointing to the right.

"Good, is that where the city is?" Shadow asked.

"Yes." Silver replied as they entered the city.

Sonic had a strange feeling as the entered, he let out a loud howl and Shadow had to quickly silence him.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Shadow hissed in his ear.

"I'm having a bad feeling about this." Sonic whispered.

Silver looked at them with a worried look on his face.

"Silver what are you looking at?" Shadow asked.

"Oh uh, nothing. Can we walk in the city now?" Silver begged.

"Lets go Sonic!" Shadow growled as Sonic followed them quickly.

Lots of people looked at them, they were scary looking to them, but Shadow didn't care, he kept on walking. Silver was afraid of how the other people looked at him, they were backing away from him and his group.

"Um...Shadow? Why are people running away from us?" Silver asked.

"I don't care Silver! Lets just walk through here and get home okay?" Shadow hissed and he continued.

Silver and Sonic were still behind him the whole way there, when they passed by, Fang was hiding behind a building, he was watching them, but mostly Shadow.

"I will kill that black werehog! He was the one who did this to me!" Fang hissed as heran off to find Maria.

Shadow was still on front, they were almost home.

"So this small city took us back to the house?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I know the way." Shadow sneered as Silver laughed.

"Silver, are you making fun of me?" Sonic smiled.

"Nothing Sonic." Silver replied jumping up and down.

"Lets hurry home now!" Shadow said as he broke into a run with Silver and Sonic running after him.

"Looks like we made it home without Maria or Chadly catching us out." Silver smiled as Shadow hopped in the house and st down.

Sonic went up stairs and Silver sat down next to Shadow.

"So Shadow, how was our little walk?" Silver asked.

"It was okay. I did need to get some air." Shadow replied feeling a little better.

"So I noticed that you get emo sometimes, just kidding!" Silver laughed but Shadow silenced him for a moment.

"I'm thinking right now Silver, about what night said." Shadow sighed.

"It will be okay Shadow, we will protect Maria." Silver reassured him.

"Thanks Silver, I'm going up stairs. You?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, but I need to do something first." Silver answered.

"Okay, don't be too late!" Shadow replied as he went up stairs.

Silver went into the kitchen and explored a few things just in case he saw Fang at their house just like Espio and Scourge.

(_Where are the knives, I need to know where they are just in case Fang breaks in and trys to kill Maria with one._) Silver was puzzled.

He opened the first drawer and found spoons ans forks. Then he opened the next one which had other meterials in it, the he opened the last one which contain a lot of knives in it. Silver gasped as he saw a super big knife and he took it out and hid it under the chair so that no one could break in and find it.

Silver finally went up stairs, his part was done. Now it was up to Sonic and Shadow to figure out the next part of the plan.

"Hey Silver, your just in time. Sonic thought of a plan." Shadow smiled.

"Great! Lets hear it!" Silver jumped up.

"Okay then, I was thinking about setting up a water trap for Fang just in case he comes here to take Maria away." Sonic said.

"Nice one Sonic. Hey Silver, did you think of a plan?" Shadow asked.

"Yep! I put a knife under the chair so when he slips and falls, he will be sliding towards the chair and his foot will get caught in it and his foot will get cut by a big knife!" Silver jumped up.

Shadow and Sonic exchanged glances and looked at Silver.

"Okay... Then..." They both replied.

"So now that you two have a plan, I need some time to think about mine." Shadow turned around and faced the wall so that he could get an idea in his head going.

Silver was humming a song in his head, it was Sonic's theme- It doesn't matter.

"Silver can you please stop humming! I'm trying to think!" Shadow hissed as he walked over to the wall and thought harder.

Sonic was waiting while Silver felt bored again.

As Shadow was thinking, a bus was heard from the window and the werehogs froze, they knew it was Maria.

She came home again.

"Maria is back Shadow, what will we do about the plans now?" Silver asked.

"We will have to think about mine tomorrow." Shadow replied as Sonic was sitting down quietly.


	11. Chapter 11: The Last Battle!

**Sorry about the long wait, I was sick so the Sonic story wasn't being worked on for a while but this will be the last chapter because I have a lot of ideas and I can't waste my time by splitting them into tiny chapters because there's no need for that. But here's chapter 11, the final chapter before I move on to my Back To The Future story:**

In the city...

Espio was running back to Maria's house to get help. He knew about Fang's plan to take her, and he was also tricked by Eggman Nega. He wanted the house for himself and he wouldn't share it.

"I need to get those werehogs and stop them." Espio was running towards her house.

Maria was working on her homework while Silver and Shadow were looking at her work sheet, Sonic was walking around the house looking for something to do.

The doorbell rang and Maria got up and looked out of the peeking hole and saw Espio.

"Oh no! It's him again!" Maria gasped and Shadow looked at her and tilted his head.

"Who is it?" Shadow asked her.

"Espio." She panicked.

"What? He's back?" Silver asked.

Espio talked through a window and told Maria about Fang's plan. Then he told her how he was tricked by Eggman Nega.

"Come on in Espio." Maria sighed.

"I hope he's no tricking us." Silver muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, I agree." Shadow whispered back.

Sonic just walked beside them both as he let out a long sigh.

"Fang is coming back to this house by tonight. Is your werehogs injured?" Espio asked.

"Shadow is still healing, but he should be fine, right guys?" Maria replied.

"I'm better now." Shadow answered.

Silver and Sonic nodded.

"Good. Be ready." Espio warned her.

"Are you going to fight along with us?" Maria asked.

"*Sigh.* Fine... I will fight with you. I will need all of the help that I can get." Espio sighed and walked out the door.

Silver and Shadow sniffed for anything strange.

"He's no kidding Silver." Shadow said.

"I know, he was telling the truth, Fang and Eggman Nega are going too far with kidnapping Maria." Silver agreed.

Sonic listened to their conversation, he was gaining ideas now.

"Hey Shadow, lets make a trap tonight. Silver did say something about a knife that he threw on the kitchen floor and it's hidden somewhere." Sonic explained.

"Good idea, and when Fang's big ass is knocked over, I will be able to claw him!" Shadow grinned at his thoughts.

"Great! I will smash his ass down to hell!" Silver jumped up and howled.

Chadly hear the noise but he didn't bother to get up and move.

"Silver, don't howl unless Maria's in trouble." Sonic covered his mouth.

Silver smiled and sat down.

"Well, I can hide under the table while the lights are out and then Shadow and I can jump on him." Sonic suggested.

"That's good too. But Fang has to hit the knife first, that will cut his hand and his body if it does, then we will be able to claw him. If blood spills, then he's dead, right?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, we will go with my plan!" Silver jumped up.

"You mean our plan." Shadow corrected him.

"Oh, that's what I ment." Silver replied.

"Fang will die along with Eggman Nega." Sonic smiled.

That night...

Fang was walking down the street to Maria's house, he had his gun ready.

"Now that I have some time, I can shoot those dumb werehogs and then go after the girl!" Fang laughed.

Espio was hiding behind the house that night, he saw Fang walking up to the front door, it was open.

Espio gasped and followed him inside, being careful as he climbed on top of the ceiling and watched him. Sonic was under the table while Shadow was in the darkness, and Silver was in the kitchen with the knife in his paws.

Fang walked slowly into the kitchen and looked for the light switch until something cut his foot. He feel over and screeched, then the knife went through his hand and through his arm.

Silver roared and kicked him over to Shadow and Sonic, who jumped on him while Espio fell down and kicked Fang right in the belly.

"Ow! Oh crap!" Fang yelped in pain.

Eggman Nega saw the fight, he flew into Maria's room, but she wasn't there this time.

"Hey Egg head! I'm right here!" Maria teased as she threw a giant rock at him.

"Ow!" Eggman Nega shouted as he fell to the ground and fainted.

In the house...

Fang was getting his ass whipped and clawed, he couldn't get up and fight back and his gun was being used by Espio.

"Freeze weasel!" Espio yelled as he took out the gun and pointed it at him.

Fang put his cut hands up and looked at his enemy.

"I'm not moving." Fang almost cried.

"If you move one inch towards these werehogs, you will die." Espio growled.

"I'm not moving." Fang repeated.

"Now, leave this house and we won't kill you. You will have your first sign of mercy." Espio continued while Sonic, Silver, and Shadow growled to protect Maria and Espio.

"I'm not moving." Fang continued to say without moving.

"I'm warning you to leave Fang, you have no choice!" Espio warned him but Fang didn't move.

"I'm not-" BAM! Fang was shot and killed.

"Damn idiot! I told your ass to leave and now your dead because you didn't listen!" Espio yelled and threw the gun at his dead enemy.

"Nice work Espio! Now I will over kill him!" Shadow roared but Espio stopped him.

"No, that's a bad idea Shadow, I know that your a bad ass at everything you do, but over killing Fang is too much. Your other owner, or should I say Maria's father will think that your too dangerous for Maria to keep." Espio explained.

Shadow was about to argue, but he kept his mouth shut.

Maria came back into the house and noticed that Fang was dead.

"Shadow, did you just-" Maria was cut off.

"I shot him." Espio admitted.

"How did Shadow, Silver, and Sonic fight him off like that?" Maria asked.

"They weakened him while I took his gun and told him to freeze, then I shot him while you knocked out Eggman Nega." Espio explained the story.

"Oh." Maria replied as Silver liked her hands and purred.

"Maria, I liked fighting today." Silver purred.

"Me too!" Sonic jumped up.

"What should we do with Fang's body?" Shadow asked.

"I think you guys should take it to the ally and throw it at Scourge!" Espio laughed.

"That's a great idea!" Silver joined in.

Outside of the house...

Eggman Nega woke up and lost his memory, he couldn't remember who everyone was so he walked out into the street and a car hit him.

"Ow! I'm need to get a drink!" Eggman Nega sighed and got up.

Maria looked outside of her window and noticed that her enemy was walking the wrong way and she laughed. Silver and Shadow laughed too. Espio was waiting by the door.

"Well, I have to go. I'm sorry about what happened earlier, can we trust each other now?" Espio asked.

"Yes, we can trust you now." Shadow answered while Silver and Sonic nodded.

Espio smiled and walked outside.

Maria walked after him.

"Wait! Espio!" Maria shouted as Espio stopped for her.

"Yes, what is it?" Espio asked.

"Are you going to stay with us? I can tell that your alone." Maria wondered.

"No, I already have a team, I have to get back to them." Espio replied and walked off.

Maria watched him go until he disappeared.

Silver, Sonic, and Shadow watched from behind her, they would miss him too.

Fang was going to heaven for taking the time to stop the kidnapping in his deathful sleep.

"I will not kill anyone now that heaven has accepted me." Fang sighed and closed his eyes, his soul vanished into the clouds.

In Maria's Room...

Silver ran up into Maria's room and knocked Shadow over, they both started a play fight while Sonic watched them.

Silver was pinned on by Shadow.

"Shadow wins that round!" Sonic smiled.

Silver kicked Shadow away and bit him playfully, but Shadow over did it and knocked Silver over again.

"Shadow wins again!" Sonic cheered as Shadow dipped his head, then Silver pounced on him.

"Silver wins!" Sonic laughed.

"Hey! No fair!" Shadow hissed.

"Life isn't always fair! Ha ha ha!" Silver laughed.

Shadow knocked him over and stood on top of him for a long time until Silver let out the loudest howl ever.

Maria walked in and noticed Shadow pinning Silver.

"Aw, you guys are very good pets to keep." Maria said as she give all of them a hug and petted them. They all purred and licked her hands.

"Maria, you will always have our back." Shadow purred.

"I know you all will." Maria replied as she got up and continued to get ready for bed.

Silver, Sonic, and Shadow walked over to their beds and fell asleep.

In the city...

Espio found his team at last, but Vector and Charmy were talking to Knuckles about something stupid.

"No Vector! I'm not going to sell my big mansion for your small house." Knuckles growled.

"But we would like a bigger house for our team!" Charmy complained.

"And I said no! So why don't you gt your asses back to your house and leave me alone!" Knuckles shouted as he walked away.

"Hey Vector! Stop making a fool out of yourself and lets go back home." Espio called as Charmy noticed him.

"Ah! Espio! Your back, so you want to be on our team again?" Vector asked.

"Yes, Eggman Nega tricked me into getting that big golden house anyway, so I called him stupid and then I ran back here." Espio explained.

"Great! Come on guys! Charmy, you will have to get the Karma Chaemelon song ready!" Vector cheered and Charmy flew up and nodded.

"I will put it on as soon as we get home!" Charmy cheered.

Espio smiled, he felt like he was home again.

In the ally...

Scourge was walking in the dark until he saw a black animal appear from behind the shadows it was a dark wolf.

"Ahhhhh!" Scourge yelled as he ran away, but the animal dragged him back.

"OOOOOOW!" The wolf howled and clawed at him.

"Ow! Damn it! No!" Scourge yelled as he couldn't take the pain.

Finally, he was dead and wolf took his body and ate it.

The next day...

Sonic woke up and walked outside, everything looked clear and bright, then Silver and Shadow walked next to him and sat down, they looked at the sun rise and smiled.

(_Everything is fine now, and Maria seems to be happy with all of us. After all, Fang and his evil group is dead and a new beginning will save us all from the evil that his still behind our backs... For a werehog, I'm really good at kicking ass and telling others what to do... Everything will shine once again and Maria will grow up and think about her mother, who shined on us the most...) _Shadow thought as Silver howled at the sun.

Then they all started to howl. The sky was clear and everything was back to normal and Espio finally learned that joining different forces will effect his outcome.

**The End!**

**Thank you all for the great reviews and here are my author's notes: I'm a senior in highschool and my job is to pass aims and Algebra 2 before the school year ends, I have a great family that loves me and that's what this story is based on. I need some one that can protect me from failing math and protect me from being attacked by other people. I'm sorry about being paranoid but my dad used to kick my ass a lot for random crap that I didn't do and I'm really shy and it's hard to talk to people. So that's my history on my life and what's going on right now. Thanks for reading this story and I hope that you all liked it:3**


End file.
